<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他来自星星 by yumikirina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343983">他来自星星</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina'>yumikirina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>越前龙雅有一个秘密，他可以打破次元墙，看见另一个创造者世界。<br/>他知道自己只是一部作品中无足轻重的角色，并不为作者重视。但他依然牵挂着这个世界里，唯一血缘关系的弟弟。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Echizen Ryouga/Echizen Ryouma, 双越 - Relationship, 双越年上</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他来自星星</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他来自星星</p><p> </p><p>从我出生起，我就知道我不同寻常，非同凡响。<br/>我的记忆并非像一般人那样自小就有，当我意识到作为“个体”存在的时候，我已经16岁了。这是个很奇怪的年纪，它在我视察过自己的身体状态，并检视大脑中已存在的可被称之为人生经验的部分之后，强烈地带来违和感。<br/>简单说，我，越前龙雅，年龄与阅历极度不相符。<br/>我不得不深究这件事背后的真相，尽管看起来那么地无果，它仍然促使我游走于世界版图的各个地区，国家、民族、文化的大碰撞。我学会了许多知识，储备了更多的生存技能，它们让我完整地在纳米比亚享受穿越鱼河的刺激，也让我在拉斯维加斯自由奔放，纵情夜晚。<br/>从来没有一个人质疑我的身份，甚至我的年龄，是否被允许这些行为。<br/>我仿佛被这世界宽宥了许多法度，这令我感到不真实。然而所有经历又是无比真实的存在，它们在我的大脑中盘踞一方，鲜活的仿佛昨日重现，我能随时随地调出电影胶片，再观看一次过去的旅行。或许世界是真实的，我是虚假的，这是可能的吗？<br/>我嗤之以鼻，收拾行囊准备入睡，明早前往另一个文化神秘的国度。<br/>我的探险还在继续，尽管我并不知道，源源不绝的经费究竟来自哪里。</p><p>变故在第二天早上突兀地造访。<br/>我的大脑像展开一幅书卷，割裂了天空与地面。我眼前的景色像一块纸片那样被轻轻揭起，原本是天空的地方开了个盖子，忙忙碌碌的巨人们，犹如投影那样在我眼前的天空那端移动，他们看起来特别焦虑，互相讨论的声音盖过了这个世界所有的声音，如洪水滔天般倾泻下来，攫取我所有的感官。<br/>他们在说话，用着一种岛国语言，我分辨出来，那竟然是日语。<br/>“还没好吗！马上就要送印了，老师怎么回事，这一话的完成稿昨晚不是应该定下来了吗？”一个四十岁上下的男人不满地道，他身上皱巴巴的西装三天没有熨过，看起来深受加班所害。<br/>“抱歉抱歉，我拿来了。”另一个瘦高个，相对年轻点的家伙，将一块平板放在男人面前，手指快速划动，指示他需要的信息。<br/>我透过他们两人的身影，看见一张大海报挂在墙上，是副人像的海报。<br/>那是一个非常冷静而朝气的男孩，我惊讶地发现他的长相与我如此相似，一股惊惧从骨髓中漫延四肢百骸，我看见那个孩子旁边写着他的名字：越前龙马。</p><p>这是我第一次认识我家小不点，堪称恐怖片级别的经历了。<br/>从那天开始，我的大脑开始出现别样的信息，它们不断涌出来，像沙漠中恐怖的行军蚁，吞噬我其他的记忆，书写新的我不熟悉的经历。<br/>所幸，我强大的心理素质，撑过了这段难熬的日子。<br/>我是越前龙雅，一个热爱网球的boy，尽管在这之前我压根没打过网球，我的大脑里源源不绝传递的信息告诉我，不但网球是我毕生所爱，我还是个隐匿的高手。尽管我更热爱极限运动和环球旅行，此前在世界上流浪了将近二十年，顶着一张永远长不大的脸，始终处于16岁稚龄，做完了大大小小法定年纪并不允许我做的事。<br/>感谢上帝，过去我没有考虑生一窝崽子安定下来。否则今天我那或许会存在的妻子和孩子，也要同我曾经共同度过青春岁月的朋友们一起，险些消失在我的脑海中了。<br/>——这些不重要，我不愿去想是否成家这回事，对它的疏忽令我感到庆幸。<br/>我的大脑里载沉载浮的记忆碎片，像块扔进大海的破碎的镜子，海浪将其中的一部分冲上沙滩，混进砂粒，零星遍布整座海岸线。我像个热衷拾贝壳的孤单小孩，顶着一盘混杂颜料似的黄昏天空，赤着脚奔跑在沙滩上，每寻找一块记忆碎片，它都要划伤我的脚底，火辣辣的刺痛提醒着我，这一切并不是在做梦。</p><p>我有了十岁时的记忆。<br/>我的弟弟越前龙马，彼时只有五岁，他和我奔跑在沙滩上互相追逐，挥舞着滑稽的网球拍。<br/>我精准打落的橘子差点让他摔下树来。这个小不点睁着天真可爱的大眼睛朝我抗议，金灿灿的目光很像我堂伯母早晨煎鸡蛋时打碎的蛋液。<br/>他总是追在我的身后，开怀大笑，欢乐嬉闹。<br/>他陪着我在海边奔跑，一鼓作气从高高的石台上跳进海里——天知道我怎么会允许这么鲁莽的做法。但我却在海水中搂住他，朝他竖起了大拇指。<br/>我三十年间所有的感情融化在这具年仅十岁的少年躯体，陪伴一个年仅五岁的幼稚孩童，身心从未得到如此餮足。这真是新鲜的体验。<br/>我的大脑清晰地构建了龙马七年后的模样：抽条的个头——尽管不那么高；漂亮的小脸蛋——简直雌雄莫辨；冷漠的神色，充满挑衅的猫眼——完全迥异于此时的听话。<br/>我弟弟在球场上的每个神情都映在我大脑里，我对他的喜怒哀乐如数家珍，正像我第一次看见他时那张显目的大海报。然而此时他幼小稚嫩得像路边迎风舒展的小花，肌肤吹弹可破，心地柔软的如同吹拂过的暖风。他对我撒娇，向我抱怨，跟在我身后生气，稍稍逗弄一下又很快放下心防，容许我的靠近，同我嬉闹玩耍。<br/>这样的龙马会变成七年后的龙马，我同时爱着他们，早已无法分割了。<br/>快乐的日子很短暂，这段记忆在我脑中回想时迎来了必然会出现的离别。我再次头脑发热，不清不楚地丢了个橘子进海里——天知道我怎么将一个五岁的孩子逼到海浪中寻找一颗小小的橘子，这个做法令我很想再次撕裂天空对着另一个世界执笔的男人嘶吼。<br/>龙马不会有事，唯独这点是我仅能确定的了。<br/>我像提线木偶一般离开了，坐上一辆轿车，跟着连脸都看不见的“家人”。我的小不点追在车后哭个不停，他找到那个橘子，反应过来我的道别之后，选择奔跑着跟随。<br/>我很想哭，我同时也哭了。<br/>等我在床上醒来，回味这段新鲜的记忆，我的大脑突突地疼，如同每个被强塞进记忆的夜晚，和它们不同的是，这段记忆我很喜欢。所有关于那孩子的点滴记忆，都像珍宝般被我锁进心底，值得时常拿出来温习。<br/>我确信，我并没有和越前龙马度过这段过去。<br/>但我渴望见到他，带他一同旅行，去往我所走过的所有土地，向他介绍我真实的过去。<br/>这段记忆在我的梦境中，也在越前龙马的梦境中——在我们共同拥有的故事之中，我如此确信。</p><p>但它还是因为某个无良作者发生了改变。<br/>我，越前龙雅，已经平静地接受了一个事实——在一部名为《网球王子》的漫画中，我作为其中一名无足轻重的角色存在着。<br/>这是我为何顶着16岁稚龄漂流数年，如今已经是个36岁的大龄青年，却依然只有16岁的缘故。<br/>这个魔幻的出生，让我不能选择自己的记忆，只允许我存留部分不受约束的生活方式，在“它”的故事描写之外，全部属于我的私人空间。<br/>我有一个弟弟，是《网球王子》漫画的男主角。我亲昵地称呼他为小不点，比所有人都更早地认识他，深知他。我熟悉他的喜好，清楚他的经历，但他显然对自身的状况不甚了解。<br/>龙马在他所处的时间下，打着数年如一日的一场比赛，他完全没有察觉这有什么不对。他依然只有12岁的稚龄，他和他那些学长们实则已经度过了无数个春夏秋冬，孜孜不倦地在同一个球场上挥拍，记录着相同的比分。<br/>但他和他们，任何一个我所遇见的会在《网球王子》中出现的人物一样，对自身所处的诡异时间流逝毫无反应，理所当然。</p><p>我第一次被允许见到我的弟弟，在那片蔚蓝晴空下海鸥纷飞的漂亮海域。<br/>我们重逢——或者说初次见面——一艘被过度包装的豪华游轮，一个相当粗糙且拙劣的骗局，构成了我们见面的要素。<br/>在此之前，我很早就知道，唯有网球是我们之间的记忆桥梁。<br/>我的弟弟，可悲的龙马，对网球以外的事情全然一无所知。他甚至不记得昨晚吃过的晚餐是否被鱼刺卡住喉咙。<br/>但他终于记得我了，自我们诞生以来，无数纷繁的念头接踵而来，催促着我前往日本那个国家，见一见我可爱的弟弟。但我没有一次得偿所愿，我永远买不到前往日本的飞机票，甚至签证也过不去，尽管我有着健全的身世，合格地通过海关的面试，但最终结果仍是拒绝。<br/>我也尝试过用极端手法达成目的，令人啼笑皆非的意外，没有一家干着那勾当的愿意接我的单子，仿佛禁止越前龙雅去日本是他们刻在大脑中的指令，下意识就拒绝了我。<br/>时候没有到——撕裂的天幕那头，男人们互相讨论着一个名叫剧场版的东西，让我抓耳挠心，想翻越过去告诉他们快点决定。<br/>项目进程拖延了我和小不点的见面，这真是糟糕啊。<br/>也许有人要问，我如此执着于这个小男孩，究竟是出于自身意愿多些，还是存在于这个世界，被搅乱了一头脑浆，拘泥于混乱的记忆碎片，才如此着紧他。<br/>我已经不知道了，但我能确定的是在我意识到这个世界和那个世界的关联，区分开我曾有过的经历和我被强塞的记忆——是的，我的过去并未全部消失，它们因着我的顽强抵抗，成功地在我的精神领域保存下来——这部分记忆伴随着我新鲜的过去，交融成一道道绝丽的风景，它们并未被代替，也不曾消失。<br/>我找回了曾经被我遗忘的朋友们，他们看起来并不认识我，但不妨碍我再次重拾友谊。我是个开朗乐观的人，在被强行涂改的人生里，我逐渐观察出了此世与彼世的界线，只要和被描写的故事冲突，我的记忆就会被抹去，如果在故事描写的范畴之外，我就能成功保留自己的记忆。<br/>这要归结于那个说故事的人十分粗糙且不严谨的缘故。<br/>而他选择的核心主人公——我可爱的小不点，就没有这么幸运了。他在数年如一日的比赛中乐此不疲地挑衅对手，喝下的芬达罐子足以填满一整个维多利亚海港。但他对此毫无所觉，享受着他永远的初一生涯。<br/>这让我更加心疼他，想要拥抱他，揉揉他看上去光泽柔软的头发。<br/>我确信我喜欢小不点，不出于那被强加的记忆。我想带他融进我的过去，教他看见更多所未能见的世界。<br/>他是这么幼小，意气风发。又是这么强大，所向披靡。他战无不胜，无坚不摧。他遗忘了我，又想起了我——尽管我知道，他诚然从未见过我，却被迫要接受我，一并同我的种种过去。</p><p>我和他都在这场故事中身不由己。<br/>他和他的学长们都在这场故事中身不由己。<br/>我们所有在这条船上出现过的男男女女都在这场故事中身不由已。<br/>我看着突然出现的青学网球部部长，他早已突破了初中生的定位，是个思想成熟的有详尽计划的男人，但他也对自身情况毫无察觉，试探我对小不点的态度。<br/>真是奇特，每个出现在这里的人早已蹉跎了数年，却仍然顶着国中生的名头，做出不符合年龄的行为举止，甚至打网球的水平也和这世界的其他地方格格不入，但只要他们出现的地方，世界围绕他们运转，没有人会质疑。<br/>我是那个想要出言提醒的人，但我很快意识到，不管我做什么，他们经过一夜酣眠，第二日又不会记得发生过的事。<br/>手冢国光，他在我眼里是一组悲哀的色彩，我对他的同情来自那条快十年也治不好的胳膊，对他不经意的轻视源于他和其他青学成员一样，可以和我的小不点朝夕相处，我却只能隔着一整个大洋，在最遥远的地方，不停思念我素未谋面的弟弟。</p><p>我摘掉小不点的帽子，抱住他亲昵地举高，在他脸红心跳的抗议声中亲吻他的面颊，甚至嘴唇……这么出格的行为，围观的人们视若无睹。小不点抵着我的身体，含着水光的湿漉漉的眼睛仿佛控诉，他软声问：“你真的是我哥哥吗？”<br/>他的话是早已安排下的，在和我相处的场合中，他没法说更多的东西了——这有违他的人设。<br/>尽管他如此亲昵地靠在我怀里，任我在他脸上落下一个又一个亲吻。<br/>我轻声低喃：“是啊，你不会忘了我吧，我是你哥哥。”<br/>他的神情相当迷惑，又因不间断的亲密接触而微微脸红。<br/>我说：“我们一起走吧，小不点。”<br/>他没有回答，他在这个故事中不被允许说出任何有违他性格的话。<br/>但是出乎意料的，他睁着双眼凝视我片刻，突兀地张嘴说话了。<br/>“你是星星吗？从天上来的……我一点也不记得你，但我觉得……你好熟悉。”<br/>这是他第一次，对我说完全不存在的话——那个世界并没有为他设计的话。<br/>一瞬间我的眼睛发烫，大脑打结，完全不记得要回应他。我欣喜若狂犹如久旱逢甘霖的沙漠旅人，我高兴地抱住他不断亲吻，开心的仿佛战胜了全世界。<br/>隔天龙马完全忘记了这回事，冷冷淡淡地出现在我面前，似乎仍然在观察。<br/>我的存在，究竟在他记忆中留下多少故事？<br/>我感到一阵阵的悲哀，不受控制地想要怒吼，想要撕裂那片伪装的穹苍，毁掉整个虚假的次元。但我的弟弟，他还在这里，睁着一双安宁无暇的眼睛，那里面有一片壮丽的黄昏，分明已近暮色，却耀眼的像朝阳。<br/>我累了，豪华游轮突然出现只有青学的年轻男子们才能发现的破绽。<br/>我已无暇顾及过了两夜，它又发生什么变化。面对樱吹雪的要求，作为本作的主线人物之一，我尽职尽责说着大脑里蹦跶出来的台词。<br/>我的弟弟显然对我很失望，他对一个打假球的哥哥，显得十分矛盾。我很同情他，也很理解他。尽管在上船之前我压根没碰过网球，记忆中的顶尖高手参加比赛赢取奖金，变成了莫名其妙打假球的设定。但我适应良好地接受了。我有什么办法能不接受呢？在这个操蛋的被控制的故事线下，我唯一能做的就是跟我的小不点打一场球，顺便报废一艘豪华游轮，最后带着失败的荣光扬长而去——他们甚至已经画了水上摩托的分镜，我觉得那一幕还挺酷的。<br/>剧情，都是剧情。我像匆匆进入一个拙劣剧组的临时演员，在完成戏份之后就能离开虚假的环境，过回我正常的生活。遗憾的是我不能带走我弟弟，我还不能名正言顺带他离开，去度过一个放松的假期。<br/>我的小不点还有名为全国大赛的网球比赛要打。<br/>这一打，恐怕又要好几年了。<br/>但有什么关系呢，他不会记得。甚至在我再度出现在面前，他也不会记得我——我都不知道，自己还有没有这个机会做这件事。<br/>半年后我在一家赌场碰见樱吹雪，他疲惫地看着我，点上一支烟，说：“我都不记得自己做过些什么。”<br/>这很正常，我很理解他，那个一贯粗糙的故事家可不会在他这么个单元人物身上花费太多笔墨，交给警察之后所有的后续，都像一场涂着泡沫的见面会，结束也就结束了。<br/>我拍拍他的肩膀，宽慰他：“老兄，想开点，你自由了。”<br/>他仿佛在回忆，皱着眉头摊开双手道：“真的太讽刺，我只是个小人物，为什么要出现在那个场景里？甚至都没有留下家底。”<br/>当然，你能租起豪华客轮，靠的还不是“一笔送金”嘛。<br/>我让他去寻找自己的生活，像我一样，在不被召唤进那个诡异故事线之外，我们需要自己的生活。<br/>就像我疯狂想念着小不点，他的体香，他的柔软，他的微笑和倒映整个天幕也装不进去的我的身影。可我无法接近他，不被允许靠近他，甚至一通电话，一封简书，都到达不了他的地方。我不是出现在他身边的常驻角色，那个篇幅极其狭窄的《网球王子》，并不容许我的存在。<br/>但我的小不点，他说我是从天上来的星星。<br/>这是我听过最美丽的话，我选择留下它。</p><p>那之后又过了将近十年，我靠着疯狂思念小不点度过漫漫长夜，探索这个对我而言不再兴奋的世界。我穿梭雨林，徒步沙漠，攀岩高峰，潜游海底……每个地方留下我的足迹，却没有陪伴我身边的小不点。<br/>我的年龄终于到达18岁，我的身体仍然处于蓬勃的最佳状态，我却感到疲累，我的心苍老的好像快要步入中年——我确实应该是个中年人了，可我所愿的仍然一无所成。<br/>空闲的时候，我会打电话给南次郎叔叔，伦子阿姨，和他们讨论小不点的情况，在故事的主线之外，他们的信息索然无味。龙马年复一年养着他的猫，喝着他的芬达，青学的情况我早已如数家珍，桃城武接送他上下学整整十年了，乾贞治做了十年蔬菜汁，菊丸英二跳了十年舞蹈网球，手冢国光在九州和德国之间反复横跳，治疗他所谓的肩伤和肘伤……其他孩子和他们一样，读了整整十年的国中，没有一个人感到奇怪。算算年纪，他们也都是快三十的人了。<br/>偶尔，我撕开苍穹看见熟悉的人们忙碌的身影，年复一年，日复一日，不停地进展着《网球王子》这部作品。哦对，全国大赛后它有了个新的名字叫《新网球王子》。我说呢，为什么我还被阻止着去见我的小不点，还不能买到飞往日本的机票，无法带走我的宝贝。<br/>最近，我的大脑里又出现了一些画面，<br/>十岁的我和五岁的小不点掉进了一口枯井，我们想尽办法要出去，尝试了各种方法，失败居多。小不点小小的身体伤痕累累，我心疼地抱紧他，想说家里大人们发现我们不在肯定会找来，省点力气，等听见他们喊叫的声音，再大声回应。<br/>但是这个故事显然不能按正常推理，我在莫名其妙的幼稚儿童心态催促下，竟然丢脸的哭出来，而我的小不点比我勇敢，不断尝试爬上枯井的岩壁。最后我们神奇地想了个方法，两人抵着墙壁，互相对着脚一点点沿着井壁上移。<br/>这么高难度的技巧震撼了我，两个年幼的孩子，身型明显有差距的幼童怎么能做到？<br/>但我居然鬼使神差答应了，这该死的剧情！<br/>于是我提心吊胆地跟小不点一路往上，果不其然，他小小的身体承受不了这么大强度的运动，快要坚持不住摔下去——这个高度，他和我完全能摔成一滩肉饼。<br/>我知道这个故事不会终结，它只是回忆，我的小不点将会所向披靡横扫千军，他不可能也不会在这里悲惨地摔下去，还有我自己。<br/>但我依然被这个毫无逻辑的故事设计打败了，千钧一发之际，南次郎叔叔出现在井口，把我们俩一人一个抓住，拉出了枯井。<br/>他犹如天降，拯救子民，只为说那一句：你俩都很棒。<br/>我双腿发软，想要骂街，看着毫无惧怕的小不点露出被夸奖后开心的笑容，我内心的焦躁渐渐平复……也许，这就是这个糟粕剧情唯一的慰藉了。<br/>醒来的时候，我抹了把冷汗，它们浸透了我的床单，像一场水管爆裂后的灾难。<br/>我起身骂娘，换掉我的衣服，终于明白，时机又成熟了，我又要见到我的小不点了，等待了漫长的十年光阴，他们……那群加班过劳还没有寿终正寝的大叔们，终于惦记起我的存在，要将我送回小不点身边。<br/>喜悦带着噩梦后的疲惫冲垮我的大脑，咖啡因也救不回来，它无法处理这些复杂的情绪，干脆选择了忽略。<br/>我就在这个松散的日子里认识了日本U-17合宿的一军。<br/>彼时我在澳门逗留了三个月，说不清为什么，每次要离开都买不到票，不管飞机票、船票、还是其他什么玩意，我被困在这里三个月，就是要等这群老土的家伙经过，在一家名不经传的俱乐部中放录像，然后……我带着对小不点的思念与渴望，看见录像中他比赛的英姿，重新进入这个故事——根据剧情，他们要从澳门捞到我才能回去。<br/>我假装意外接近，不经意发现，下意识挑衅，打败了No.4成功拿到回程资格。那一刻我泪流满面，心中充满快要见到小不点的喜悦，以及终于能买到车票的欣慰。</p><p>我带着十年前一场梦境中突然爱好吃起的橘子，回到了日本U-17合宿基地。<br/>小不点长大了一些，样貌比过去更加精致，他像突然换了个成长方向，丢掉曾经的棱角，面容变得柔美起来。一点点中性的清冷气质在他脸上游移，肢体更加柔韧，腰部更加柔软，着实令我想入非非了一阵。<br/>哦对，我好像从来没说过，我对他的感情不一般。<br/>如果看到这里，你被吓了一跳，我很抱歉。我不擅于说故事，也不习惯将心底真正的话表达出来，哪怕做着第一人称的叙述，也很容易跑偏。<br/>但我对小不点的感情从未跑偏过。我想我曾经暗示的很清楚，我为不曾结婚和没有孩子感到庆幸，我喜欢大脑中被小不点充斥的感觉，我不停思念他，我曾经亲吻他。<br/>尽管他对我们的过去了解不多，那存在的痕迹极其稀少，也把我曾经做过的事一忘皆空了。<br/>——我没有想到，他如今也把我一忘皆空了。<br/>仿佛我做过的梦，我们俩应该共同拥有的记忆，都是我单方面被强塞的结果。<br/>官方给了个解释——他在全国大赛之前的集训中失忆了。<br/>那段失忆我在撕裂苍穹时看见过，全过程惊心动魄，又透着无厘头的诙谐幽默。我压根想不到它还能与我有关，记得在全国大赛的决赛中，龙马已经想起来了。<br/>讽刺的是，他想起来所有的事，唯独没有我的事。<br/>这很正常，我告诉自己，因为我从未出现过《网球王子》这部作品，对龙马而言我是那份空白，存在于另一个故事之中。这也是为什么那群青学的人明明认识我，却好像从来没有见过我一样。<br/>我再次在心里辱骂那个无良的故事人，他的粗糙和敷衍令我惊讶！每个十年我都要被他刷新一次下限，不知这场如同浩劫般的故事什么时候迎来终章，我好带着我的龙马离开这些是非，去他向往的星星的世界。<br/>但我的出现，一如我过去曾出现过的那样，只被允许教导龙马在网球上精进。<br/>他如愿以偿学会了光球，并以此震慑了平等院凤凰，顺利离开合宿。<br/>那时我根据剧情，在家中寺庙的练习场找到他，提出了邀请——要不要跟我一起去美国队。<br/>天杀的！我说出口的瞬间才意识到，原来我还认识美国队，那个队长叫什么？拉尔夫·莱因哈特，非常好，我记得他的名字了。<br/>龙马靠自己过关斩将拿到美国队的资格，我和他穿上一套队服，我惊讶地发现，他的定位发生了变化。<br/>我可以带着他走在美国大街小巷，我们在街头打球，和滑板男孩们比拼技巧——主要他在玩。吃遍各种口味的汉堡和热狗，我从未有过这么快乐的时候！龙马像是忘记了过去，他和我亲密无间，夜晚我们在床上靠着彼此说悄悄话，从不存在的小时候的记忆，我们一一确认。<br/>他问我，有一次回美国的时候，看见我在街头打球，那是我吗？当时他没有想起来，现在却想起我来了。我开心地抱紧他，不停亲吻他，告诉他那确实是我。当他从我身边擦肩而过，我听见了心碎的声音，可我不被允许喊住他，甚至假装没有看见他。<br/>“为什么呢……哥哥，我明明记得你。”他的眼神迷惑又难过，好几次，他试图在我这里寻找记忆，却是徒劳的一无所获，都会露出这么难过的神情。<br/>我抱着他，开玩笑地说：“也许是命运开的玩笑吧。我们只能不断重逢，不断忘记对方。”我没有说实话，我永远也不会忘记我的小不点，哪怕记忆始终是不公平的单向选择。<br/>他闷闷的声音在我怀里像春雷，炸醒了我的思绪。<br/>“我觉得你像星星，天边的流星……总是划过去就不见了。”<br/>我的大脑沉甸甸地发晕，意识到我在他的生命中，确实像流星那样划过天幕，留不下一点痕迹。<br/>他接触我，不断地遗忘，再次想起，却又漠不关心。<br/>我意识到这不是龙马想要的。他拼命地想要记住我，回忆我，哪怕记忆像一块橡皮擦拭去铅笔图画，留下一点透纸的痕迹，也不再是无痕。他的大脑深刻地印下我的存在，但在故事中他被迫遗忘，不能想起。<br/>我心疼地搂住他，告诉他一切都好。命运是一条磕磕绊绊的路，它快要走到尽头了。<br/>“尽头之后是什么？”龙马问。<br/>“是我和你新的人生。”我这样回答。<br/>他在我怀里得到安慰，满足地睡着了，我吻了吻他柔软汗湿的发梢，知道太阳升起的时候，他将不会记得。<br/>当第一缕阳光照在他酣甜的睡颜上，缓缓睁开的那双金色朦胧的眼睛，是上天赐给我最美好的礼物。<br/>龙马朝我微笑，声音慵懒地说第一句话：“早安，我的星星王子。”<br/>我浑身僵住了，如同完美的梦境突然覆盖现实。<br/>——他竟然记得。</p><p>龙马的定位发生了变化，他不再像过去那样处于故事的核心，《新网球王子》进入了日本队的争战之旅，尽管进程缓慢，还不到U-17开赛的日子。<br/>我暗暗地希望他们能再拖上个十年。<br/>我和龙马得以在故事线外拥有更多自己的生活，我租了一间双人公寓，他把卡鲁宾空运带来，家中放满了电子设备。龙马钟爱掌机，《超级马里奥》和《牧场物语》简直是他的宝贝，他也会照顾我的喜好，陪我联机玩两把《骑马与砍杀》。他戏称我是个暴君骑士，假装要将我彻底击垮，我会扑倒他好好教训一番。<br/>我们一同外出，一同训练，一同窝在公寓享受彼此，享受美国队的生活。<br/>日子真是好的无比。<br/>不知不觉又过了三年，突然来到U-17开赛的日子。<br/>我和龙马跟随美国队去了澳大利亚，我们依然住在一起，美国队的比赛很慢，龙马在故事中出场不多，我偶然偷偷撕开天空观望那边的世界，都不太会再看到他了。这是我的宝贝，我已经切实握在手心。我为此窃喜，连吃好几箱橘子庆祝。<br/>龙马对此很疑惑：“我不觉得你喜欢吃橘子。”他这么说。<br/>“这是我们共同的回忆，我就喜欢。”我深情地回答。<br/>龙马压低帽檐，遮挡红透的脸颊，丢给我一句“你还差得远”。<br/>我抱起他来狠狠亲了两口，哈哈大笑。<br/>在不太频繁的日子，龙马会出现在日本队的故事剧情中，漫不经心给日本队打气。他照例赢得所有的比赛，我们还发生了一次剧情需要，被关锁在浴室中，看龙马带着一名局外人以我的名义打球，并赢得比赛。<br/>太可惜了，这是我和他难得的双打比赛。事后我为此遗憾，龙马拉着我的手，招呼拉尔夫他们陪我们训练。那天我和龙马尽兴地玩了双打。不是我说，他的双打真不高明，哪怕之前已经有所进步。不过不要紧，我天赋神技，足以弥补我们的疏漏。<br/>我爱极了和小不点在场上奔跑，挥洒汗水，直到我们再也跑不动为止。<br/>那天我们回到家中共浴，度过一个美丽的夜晚。<br/>我不停喊着他小不点，听他幸福又甜蜜地啜泣，他抱着我喃喃地说：“你不会再消失吧，我总有预感……”<br/>我吻去他的忐忑不安，不断安抚他疲累的身心。他透过天窗望向漂亮的星空，依然数着星星，寻找那颗他坚持认定属于我的星球。<br/>“我是你故事中的王子吗？拥有一整座星球。”我开玩笑地亲吻他的鼻尖。<br/>“是啊……你总是突然像星星那样降落，每个夜晚，每个季节。”他无比疲倦，低语轻喃。<br/>“我拥有一整个世界。”我骄傲地说。<br/>“好吧，星星王子殿下。”<br/>“你才是，我的小王子殿下。”<br/>我们互相探索对方，深层次地交流，灵魂深处传来碰撞的共鸣声。<br/>——啊，如果这样的生活，能永远继续下去，该有多好。<br/>苍穹对面的故事人憔悴地喝干一杯咖啡，对我的愿望说了：不。</p><p>我的龙马要离开了。他拼命抗拒着出现在大脑中的动摇，甚至痛苦地哭起来。我搂着他轻声安慰，告诉他不要抗拒那些声音，它们是一场临时戏剧表演，你是个好演员，专业了二十年，只要顺从它们，完成它们，就能走向故事的尽头。<br/>“还记得吗，尽头有什么？”我抱住疼痛不已的龙马，轻声问他。<br/>“你和我新的人生。”他说。<br/>“很好。”<br/>我的小不点闭上双眼，按着我所说的去做了。他不抗拒那突如其来的迷茫，在球场上状态不佳的表现引起美国队的注意，他们在剧情怂恿下，将他送回了日本队。<br/>同时，我收到了来自大脑的另一道指令。<br/>我好像又该死的认识了什么别的人，和拉尔夫打过招呼，去了另一个场馆，那里有一支西班牙球队。<br/>迄今为止，我作为设定上的网球高手，实则只打过一场正式比赛，还是在这个故事线之外和我家小不点打过的那一场。我们上天入地，召唤旋风火柱，从船上球场打上天空，又坠落深海，最后我被他击败了。<br/>那次体验非常爽快，导致我后来打网球总显得不够带劲。<br/>龙马不记得那次魔幻的经历，他一度对我把墙打穿感到不可思议。我好想告诉他，你拆过一条豪华客轮，还毁过一座城堡，应该感谢你身边那个有钱人朋友，他没让你付费赔偿。<br/>当然，这些在平等院凤凰出场，简单击穿墙面之后，龙马就不再感到疑惑了。他自己也能轻松做到，如此杀伤力，我认为不该让我们上球场，应该让我们去战场，不用什么武器，直接带上网球拍就行。<br/>这份吐槽伴随没多少进展的故事主线，继续乏味地成了我打发无聊的日常。<br/>我去看龙马比赛，我去看日本队比赛。<br/>他表现的像遥遥望见我，又很快不在意了。我从他的眸色中看见雀跃的金色火焰，它们渴求着生出翅膀，立刻飞向我的怀抱，但被拘束在丝线编织的牢笼中，连同龙马的身体，除了在场上挥洒汗水，打完一场又一场比赛，不被允许做任何出离的事。<br/>我在继续等待，这条路行将结束，我的小不点回到我身边那一刻。而我确信，那一刻即便还有数年，也不再遥远了。我或许要与他做最后的对决，在球场上，站在网的两边。我迄今为止只打过一场正式比赛，跟他一起，将会有另一次正式比赛，还是跟他一起。这让我的网球生涯似乎总是为了他存在。都是剧情，都是故事，只有我和小不点之间的羁绊是不可磨灭的真实。<br/>只要那个无良故事人不出什么大岔子。<br/>我咬了一口橘子，它并不美味，发苦又酸涩。过去的我不懂为什么从不肯好好剥开表面的皮吃一口香甜的果肉。现在我明白了，等这条路走到尽头，我才会选择放弃连皮带肉地吃橘子。<br/>——甘美的东西，总要留到万事俱成，得偿所愿的那天。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>